One Mistake, Infinite Problems
by Col Sanders
Summary: Neville's had a strange first term, trying to get Harry out of the depression over Sirius' death. During the second Half of the 6th year a whole new problems arise for young Longbottom. Rating for Language


Title: One Mistake, Infinite Problems

Author: Col Sanders

Disclaimer: All the Harry Potter characters and the realm involved belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter: 1

Subtitle: A miss? Not Really.

Neville walked with Hermione towards the Quidditch pitch as the rest of his friends ran to grab their brooms, bludgers and a quaffle for them to hit back and forth. He looked on as his friends leapt over a couple pieces of tree that had managed to fall over in the storm a couple nights ago. Finally, after one hell of a week of studying and Hermione's demand at doing homework on Saturday they could take a break and just let loose and have fun. He carefully stepped over the pieces of timber, careful not to get his robes caught in the sharp wood and not trip and fall, getting his newly cleaned robes muddy. Hermione quickly transfigured up some chairs from two small pieces of wood she'd picked up. He sat down next to her. "Thanks for the chair, 'Mione," he thanked her. She dumped the backpack she'd brought with her containing many notes she would be studying for the upcoming exams at the end of the term, which was still almost ten weeks away. He looked up at his friends as they got out the quidditch gear.

"Why don't we enchant the quaffle, add a twist to the game?" suggested Dean.

"Yeah." Ron smiled. "Hey, 'Mione, mind enchanting this ball so we can have some more fun?"

Hermione looked up from the stack of parchment she had in her hand and looked up. "Really, boys you should have learned this by now." She sighed. Quickly grabbing her wand from her robes she raised it and spoke, "Randamos."

"Thanks, 'Mione!" the group yelled as they jumped onto their brooms and kicked off the ground. Quickly the quaffle was in the air and was being hit randomly as they dove towards the ground to hit it back up in the air.

Neville opened up the small red enchanted book he held in his quote and took out a quill. He began thinking of the past week, finally having some time to actually write in it without having to worry about someone looking over his shoulder or having to worry about anyone bugging him to do something else. He wrote down the date and started writing everything that came to his mind.

Dean quickly hit the enchanted ball towards Ron with a slight curve downwards. Ron quickly anticipated the move and sent it flying into the sky towards Seamus. Seamus promptly smacked it straight down to towards Harry who quickly intercepted it and hit it towards Dean once again. After a quick spin on it Seamus returned it towards Ron, who lay a little far from its intended target.

Ron looked up seeing the quaffle go towards the two chairs at the corner of the field, and more particularly towards Neville. "Neville, watch it!"

Neville looked up to see the flying ball coming spinning towards him. He quickly put his hands up in defense as it came closer. There was a quick, but soft impact against his chest and he felt a stabbing pain in his eye. He opened one of his eyes to see Hermione lying next to him with her hand on his chest. He tried to open the other and felt a stabbing pain go through his eye. His other eye immediately watered. He gasped regaining the breath he'd lost in the fall.

"Neville, you okay, mate?" Ron asked setting down next to the two. He quickly kneeled by his gasping friend. "The quaffle hit you or what?"

"No, Ronald I did before that damn ball almost knocked him clean out!" She quickly went to look at Neville. "You okay, Neville?"

Neville coughed a few times. He could feel some panic rising as he realized he couldn't open his eye and the other was too filled with water to see. "My eye," he squeaked out. He could feel something warm and thick building up in his hand, and he knew it wasn't tears.

"I'm really sorry bout that Neville," Ron said. "I should have thought that thing was going to go a little farther then it let on."

"Not your fault Ron," Neville breathed. He'd already ruined there fun and he didn't want to ruin anything else.

"Bloody hell, the Slytherins are here for quidditch practice," spoke Seamus.

Neville felt his heart drop hearing he'd ruined the last chance of them having some more fun for the day by letting them not have some more precious minutes to goof off in between the hellish days of class and homework. He mentally kicked himself. "Sorry bout ruining your guys' fun."

"Let's just make sure you're okay, Neville," Harry said.

"Lemme see it, Neville." Hermione carefully pulled Neville's hand away and watched as some blood ran in a line down his cheek. She gasped quietly. She looked up at the others who had worried looks on their faces seeing the blood. "No worries, Neville, let's get you to Madam Pomfrey."

Neville could feel more panic rising and he could feel himself start to whimper slightly. The brief ray of light that had gotten in had a red tinge to it. He could feel himself start getting light headed as he started to hyperventilate.

"Grab his other arm, Ron, let's get him to Madam Pomfrey."


End file.
